Home
by hollie-x
Summary: Some shitty thing that took me 20 minutes... post-prison


_**I miss writing fic so here's some shit one-shot that took me about 20minutes :)**_

He doesn't want to move from this comfy position. Head moulded into the cold outline of the pillow, smile plastered permanently on his face for the last 24hours, legs wrapped around_** him**_.

He'd come back for him, he'd always hoped and dreamed that yesterday would happen sometime in the future. He never thought it would though, he thought it would stay exactly that. A dream, a wish buried deep inside his mind. It had occured though, the love of his life had hunted him down, was determined to show Ste that he still thought about him every single day that he was trapped inside that cell. They'd made love all night, no rampant shagging, no fast or furious sex, just the slow pace that both men hoped for.

The sun was shining through the window, birds were humming their tunes, the world was starting their normal daily routine. Steven Hay's had changed overnight. He knew his life would dramatically change now, he had his one true love back, the one he hadn't stopped thinking about for over five years. They'd had a long chat, one that included alot of shouting, crying, apologies and eventually frustrated kissing.

Ste opened his eyes slowly, shocked to see _his_ blue eyes staring back at him, still full of lust and longing. Neither man spoke, they always could communicate without speech, knowing what the other was thinking or wanting. Nothing had changed except the few greys hairs making an appearance.

He knew he was still loved.

* * *

"Mum just let me go!"

"Leah I'm not made of money you are NOT going to see One Direction and that's final!"

Leah stormed off to try and talk her dad round, she'd always been able to wrap him round her little finger ever since she was little. Sometimes she felt closer to Ste, even though she wasn't biologically his, she was very similar to him in more ways than one.

* * *

"What happened to _'Dad'll let me?'" _Amy mimicked.

"He's too busy talking to someone called Brendan." Leah huffed, grabbing a biscuit and striding over the sofa and slumping down on it hard.

"Brendan..." Amy whispered to herself. "STEVEN HAY GET OUT HERE NOW!"

* * *

Things had got pretty heated since they'd woke up, and before they knew it, Brendan had been pushed beneath the covers and was pleasing Ste in one of the best ways he knew how. Ste was never quiet when it came to sex, so he of course had started moaning out his name. It felt so good being able to say his name out loud in his presence after all this time. Of course, he'd pleasured himself and pretended that he had company, but nothing compared to the real thing. Ste heard the door open, and then slowly shut.

Oh shit. It's Sunday. Visiting day.

"Looks like we'll have to postpone this."

"Uh... I better go.." Ste murmured, irritated that his blowjob had been disturbed.

"Want me to come with y..." Brendan started.

"AND YOU BRENDAN!"

Both men giggled.

"Come on, better get this over and done with." Ste held out his hand to Brendan, then pulled back, confused at what he'd just done. Brendan didn't do hand holding. He never had. Why would he now?

Something surprised him though. Ste was thrown his clothes, Brendan had put his on and then walked slowly towards Ste and whispered in his ear.

"I've changed Steven, I told you this last night. I'm not that person anymore. If you wanna hold my hand then hold my hand okay?"

"O...o...Okay." Ste replied, grasping his palm and never wanting to let go.

* * *

"Kids go to the shops" Amy spoke, handing out a five pound note to Lucas.

"I wanna stay with Dad and Brendan though." Leah replied, pointing towards the two men.

All three adults turned round shocked. Leah remembered him. She was barely six when Brendan had been torn from her life, they'd clicked straight away and Ste knew that Brendan liked having her and Lucas as his children in a way. They'd talked about the kids last night, Brendan asking how they were, before Ste mithered on about them for well over an hour. He was happy, and Brendan was glad.

"This is adult stuff Leah. Go on, do as your mum says. I'll be here when you get back." Brendan winked and smiled.

"Who says you'll be here..." Amy said after making sure both children had vacated the house.

"I know you ain't my biggest fan Amy. I know I've fucked up everything in the past. But this is my future now. I love him okay? I love him with all my heart and nothing is gonna make me stop. All the dodgy deals, the abuse, just everything is in the past now. But this man right here.." Brendan clasped onto Ste's hand tighter. "He's my life okay? And nothing is gonna change that. Not even you. I get that you're looking out for him. I do. And I like that Steven here has had someone behind him. But this is for keeps now. I've changed. I know what I want, and that's Steven. I wanna be in a relationship with Steven."

Ste was crying by now, he'd heard it all last night, but hearing Brendan pouring his heart out to Amy did something else to him. It made him feel strong in a sense, he loved how Brendan had just admitted it all to someone he wasn't overly fond of.

Amy still hadn't spoken.

"Say something Amy."

"I know you're gonna do what you want. You have to promise me Brendan. It's all over right?"

"It'll never be over Amy. He's my world."

"I know you ain't letting Ste go. I'm about your world."

"Everything's gone Amy. I've got a new job. Managing a restaurant if you wanted to know what I was doing. That was my old life. And I'm looking forward to starting my new one. 2018 is our year. I just know it."

Amy smiled. She knew they'd find their way back to eachother eventually. Whether that be twenty years down the line. Or five.

She's kinda glad it's five in a fucked up way.

* * *

**That was complete shit. I apologise.**


End file.
